Dr. Robotnik (Sonic: The Comic)
|-|Base= |-|God= Summary Originally a kindly scientist by the name of Kintobor, this version of Robotnik originally sought to erase all evil from Mobius via the use of Chaos Emeralds and was responsible for granting Sonic his amazing speed and distinctive blue coloration. However something went horribly wrong during Kintobor's quest and he became corrupted into the larger-than-life monstrosity, Robotnik, an insane, sadistic, and power-hungry tyrant who sought to conquer Mobius in keeping with the events of the original Sonic games. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B to 7-B and up to at least 7-B | 2-C Name: Dr Ivo Kintobor (Real name), Dr Ivo Robotnik (Current name) Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe) Gender: Male Age: 40s Classification: Human | Same | God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength and Durability, Genius level intellect, Tech User with Type 2 Inorganic Physiology robots, Low level Toon Force (Has also broken the 4th wall a few times), Flight with the Eggmobile | All Badniks are superhuman, some can fly and some others are intangible, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3) | Same as before but far stronger, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Large Size (Up to Type 5), Flight normally, Energy Manipulation, Light Projection, Green Aura, Telekinesis, Mind Control, Magic, Summoning, Reality Warping, Portal Creation, Omnipresence, Limited Omniscience (He can only see what is happening in the present and past, so he is not fully Omniscient), Resurrection, Transmutation, Creation, Size Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Clothing Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Intangibility, Petrification, Immortality (Type 1), Time Manipulation, Power Nullification, Acausality (Type 1), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: Wall level (Destroyed two of his robots in a fit of rage, his weakest robots can easily destroy walls and collapse rooms) | Wall level (His weakest robots can easily destroy walls and collapse rooms) to City level (Metallix and Metal Knuckles could fight evenly with Sonic, he made a robot that caused massive quakes by just walking, created two satellites that could destroy kilometers worth of terrain and melt the poles over time) to at least City level (He built Brutus, the only robot that could fight off Super Sonic without the Chaos Emeralds, albeit he was outmatched.) | Low Multiverse level (He could do anything he wanted on both the main universe and the special zone , both were described as being entire different universes . He deleted Sonic from history and deleted the Chaotix from ever existing, rewrote the timelines and recreated the Special Zone several times without any effort), Durability Negation via Time Manipulation (He can age people backwards and forwards in seconds, so he could theoretically age someone to death) Speed: Normal Human | Varies from Normal Human to Sub-Relativistic+ (Most robots can keep up with Sonic) | Omnipresent (He can see everything on the present and past and show up anywhere at any time) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman to Class K (He has built building sized robots) | Class K to Class Y at his best (He grew several times bigger than Mobius, which is described as being the exact same size as Earth) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Wall Class to at least City Class | Low Multiversal Durability: Building level (Survived an explosion that destroyed his whole base) | Wall level (Most Badniks) to at least City level (Brutus) | Low Multiverse level (Only the Grey Emerald could depower him, the Chaos Emeralds powered him up on the first place) Stamina: Superhuman | Limitless due to being robots | Limitless (He said he could torment Sonic for an eternity and still enjoy it, considering his feats above this is likely not an hyperbole) Range: Standard melee range | Hundreds of meters to planetary | Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: Thousands of Badniks that can detect their enemies via DNA, fabrics producing other Badniks from other living beings, the Eggmobile, two satellites, a machine that steals powers, Metallix, Metal Knuckles, a virus that melts anything that is organic, robotic decoys with bombs inside, a brainwashing machine, Brutus and etc. Intelligence: Genius level (See above for his accomplishments) | Below Average to Genius level (Brutus had the exact same brain as Robotnik) | Limited Omniscience (See above) Weaknesses: Insane, gets cocky easily Keys: Base | Badniks and inventions from him and Grimer | With the Chaos Emeralds Others Notable Victories: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic's Profile (2-C Super Sonic and God Robotnik were used) Notable Losses: Solaris (Sonic the Hedgehog) Solaris' Profile (Dr. Robotnik had the Chaos Emeralds) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Earth Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Geniuses Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Technology Users Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Magic Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Disease Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Acausal Characters Category:Petrification Users Category:Portal Users Category:Memory Users Category:Dream Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Aura Users Category:Light Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2